beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Valt Aoi/Gallery
Manga Anime Episodes Beyblade Burst File:ValtoVersusShu.png|Valt and Shu's Auras when engaged in a battle ValtoAura.png|Valt's Aura a1ml4Xm_20160404183804f03.jpg Valt's grin.jpg|Valt holding his launcher Valt's launching pose.png Valt holding his bey.png bbburst_valt2.jpg 12813891_1715070475442637_5411889953840126819_n.jpg 20160516 1771427.jpg|Valt running with Wakiya. 20160530 1783918.jpg Valt's cooking.jpg Eatinfffff.png 20160404202527f17.jpeg|Valt with Victory Valtryek 13095847 855149894613329 6454814230613555785 n.png jwi61868691.png vlcsnap-error491.png proc_fdcd8c7d50f00463 (1).png Valt drawing.jpg proc_56e43ae4ca9369ef.png proc_84b0b577501b6c01.png VIT-Valt In Training.jpg Depressed Valt.jpg proc_8fc1bb57c95fe04d.png|Toko and Nika enjoying the puppet show. 13600248_894522357342749_2455471942567694223_n.png 13529004_894519307343054_5637515826046076601_n.png 20160627191800fe3.jpg 13606609_894512754010376_5487621966238147377_n.png 13592315_894520190676299_524002555888400118_n.png ty.png 20160606204926eff.jpeg Beyblade Burst - 02 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4_20161006_002409.349.jpg|Valt along with his brother and sister. Beyblade Burst - 02 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4_20161006_002851.718.jpg|Valt's family eating. CxD_xF5WEAAmi_Z.jpg bburst_ep07pic24.jpg C2kcocBUsAAoSI5.jpg|Valt's determation 201606131908474c0.jpeg|Valt's brain freeze Beyblush.png|Valt blushing Beyblush5.png|Valt's blushing again Let It Rip.gif|Valt Launches 20160620194732031.jpg|Valt's battle stance Valt's Aura.gif|Valt activates his aura|link=Valt Aoi Valt Attacks.gif|Valt Attacks|link=Valt Aoi Valt's Dancing.gif Valt's Promise.gif Splashing Water.gif Valt crying.gif|Valt crying Adorable Valt.gif|Adorable Valt Tumblr ojqi5dB60u1w2x8ino1 540.gif|Valt Cheering Happy Valt.gif|Happy Valt tumblr_oi3a7czwAp1r9fttco1_1280.png|Joyful Valt Valt Seeing Stars.gif 20160704201516ca9.jpg|Valt watching Spryzen's speed 2016070420151523e.jpg|Valt's promise to Shu Young Valt.gif|Young Valt sniffling 20160718202640320.jpg|Young Valt tumblr_o63r2wlzQ41r89kfso1_540.png 20160620195038ee7.jpg|Valt's Ultra Flash Launch 20160711201401476.jpg|Valt calls out his move C7eczwyVQAEkzCy.jpg|Valt's pluckiness C8CcxmZV4AE530U.jpg|Valt and Valtryek C8CaIwSUwAAmqaT.jpg|Valt and Shu high five 20170522212241444.jpg|Valt and Shu fist bump valt with shu.gif|Valt pushing Shu Kurenai 20160822194409196.jpg 20160815202154ae1.jpg C67HcVDVsAA6bSz.jpg|Valt swimming 20160711195109c0f.jpg|Valt calls it Ultra Flash Rush Launch vlcsnap-2017-02-10-00h37m54s061.png|Concerned Valt C7eei8uUwAAttjq.jpg|Valt and Shu dolphin watching Valt Blushing.jpg|Blushing Valt Valt with Valtryek.jpg|Valt with Valtryek Cv2S7NKUAAA7rwW.jpg|Valt saying the Athlete's Oath 201612192219452c0.jpg|Valt smiles C7prZ_3VYAAbX6a.jpg|Valt applauding for Zac's appearance Ct7o_4qW8AItqUR.jpg|Valt's perkiness 20160822202329cbd.jpg|Valt holding back his tears C4zdQ02VUAE4xS2.jpg|Valt and Shu watching the sunset 201605232032186f9.jpeg|Carefree Valt CuK3WDgXYAAlJr6.jpg|Valt and Shu Wakiya and Valt.jpg 20160822192756ac3.jpg DBVV7DhXgAEkQMM.jpg Cr08D6YW8AAEG_x.jpg|Valt's radiant personality C-5zYS0XYAE9K8-.jpg|Valt's and Xander's childhood memories C4_Mnb5UYAEhocN.jpg C4_MocGUYAEf4lh.jpg|Valt and Shu handshake C0czZQjXUAAAVEz.jpg|Valt in awe CiOHE3BUkAAngOr.jpg|Valt star-strucked 20160509201350fdf.jpeg 201604111938250b0.jpeg|Valt seeing stars 20160912204937d60.jpg Ckk92wGUkAACtLT.jpg|Valt worried about Shu Shu vs. Valt.jpg Ct_hOTVUsAIsZg1.jpg|Valt fishing Valt's sweet smile.jpg Valt's happy grin.jpg C2CKYbTUAAAcIXO.jpg|Can I get a translation? Valt Victory Pose.jpg The Leader.jpg|Valt, leader of Beigoma Academy BeyClub Determined Valt.jpg Cat Smile Valt.jpg Lucky Valt.jpg|Valt's lucky break 2016121922315445b.jpg|Valt's tender tears 20161219221943575.jpg 20160620195249308.jpg|Valt the victor 20160808214145e42.jpg C6CmEVXWcAAaFoT.jpg C259CcwVIAEmta9.jpg|Valt vs. Quon C18DLNTUoAAs1NX.jpg|Valt vs. Naoki 9ydVjEtI.jpg|Valt vs. Xander d8JSpfVe.jpg|Valt vs. Zac scREM.PNG|Valt shocked at the Masked Blader's identity Cm1Pi5KUsAQJNwq.jpg|Valt ready his aim C7aZUhkVoAAaTnW.jpg|Valt gets ready to launch C7prqX2VYAA_Yo6.jpg|Valt holding Valtryek C7F1ZzDVwAAGI7x.jpg|link=Valt Aoi original (4).jpg|Valt's thumbs up original (7).jpg|Valt's introduction Read to Attack.jpg C6XueZWUoAAsDH .jpg C8lUAvkWsAE56p5.jpg|Valt and Shu watching the ocean C8YaJ-iUQAIs2NC.jpg|Valt's tears of joy C7zxTrKXwAANH7H.jpg|Valt's tears 201610241950522be.jpg 20161114203753046.jpg 201611212030394ec.jpg 201609262007067eb.jpg|Valt grinning C8lLqX6UAAA8NRb.jpg|Valt and Shu watching the sunset C8lRLMFXkAEqfxm.jpg|Valt and Shu talking tumblr_onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo1_540.png tumblr_onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo2_1280.png tumblr_onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo3_1280.png tumblr_onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo4_1280.png Tumblr onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo5 1280.png Valt's battle pose.jpg Valt saying the speech.jpg Proc_f69e508a40c73a21_(1).png Unknown-5.jpeg|Valtryek|link=D Sem Título8unhgggvg.png Hey!.png C46BkV4UkAEQD-B.jpg Valt eating shaved ice.gif Valt's brain face.gif 20170116212739775.jpg 7832.png Kids12.png Shaker.jpg Xander.jpg Beyblade Rivals clash.jpg 8767.png|Younger Valt and Xander competing 20160801193834fdd.jpg CoR8iaWVUAAjo9X.jpg Triple Fist Bump.jpg Cry Cute Valt.jpg Sad Eyes Valt.jpg Teary-Eyed Valt.jpg Joyful Valt.jpg Sparkling Eyed Valt.jpg F4c126d3b0bbfda3bb44c64bc6f12ab2.jpg Shu and valt by chainzer321-daabq3q.jpg Valt and Shu beyblade promise.jpg Valt and Shu hanging out.jpg Valt and Shu dumbfounded.jpg Valt and Shu are concerned.jpg Valt in distress.jpg Valt's bittersweet tears.jpg Valt's promise.jpg Valt's neat smile.jpg Valt vs. Rantaro.jpg Valt showing off.jpg Valt's peppy smile.jpg Valt sweetie face.jpg Valt, Shu, and Xander childhood.jpg Valt and Rantaro victory.jpg imagesq.jpg|FINAL BATTLE:SHU VS VALT db4eb5j-30e15a1c-ec68-41a2-834a-7bdfc34358bc.gif|Go Valtryek Tearful Valt.jpg Saddened Valt.jpg Twinkle Eyes Valt.jpg Rantaro and Valt starry-eyed.jpg Annoyed Valt.jpg Bright-Eyed Valt.jpg Cheerful Valt.jpg Crying Valt.jpg Cutie Valt.jpg Heartbroken Valt.jpg Valt raising Valtryek.jpg Valt vs. Ken.jpg Valt and friends awkward moment.jpg Beyblade Burst Evolution C8rfm75VoAIVHX0.jpg|Valt looking out in an airplane C8mSx7AWsAIscSm.jpg|Valt and Valtryek sky-watching C8fLjynUMAAPOWm.jpg|Sleep Cute C8mTIVqXgAE_I6-.jpg|Valt sleeping in the airplane C8mWzZEXgAERcZs.jpg C8mZ5luXUAAXOqJ.jpg|Valt's excitement C8mZ81wXcAAWJuJ.jpg C8miaJyXUAQ6NJo.jpg C8fj7PpVYAA79dZ.jpg|Valt drawing C8fvNTmU0AAMgC8.jpg|Valt looking at his new Valtryek C8NeRg0UMAAgsBJ.jpg C8ffz4WVwAAILZV.jpg C8rdN3UVoAAN7s_.jpg|Valt's amazement C8fwUWkUIAEr5TF.jpg|Valt's joy C8repxpVwAALQ9g.jpg|Valt and God Valtryek Close-up.jpg|Valt's face close-up C-7lxosXcAAI9-t.jpg C-7eXtYXYAEf8HO.jpg|Valt with God Valtryek C_afdT4VYAALPiz.jpg C_ay24FVwAA8uTd.jpg C9m4DCrUMAAqeC-.jpg C_ayMWPUAAAYLk8.jpg C-2q0wVXUAAwz-b.jpg 201705152129355e5.jpg DAOHHKGUwAAtApb.jpg High-Five.jpg DAOHfwKVwAEC507.jpg|Valt holding a new launcher DAOEHDsUwAITzwQ.jpg DAa2532XsAADH02.jpg DAil2HiXgAAcdEI.jpg DAinQx0XsAI9YH4.jpg DAiqWLDXsAUU1Vw.jpg DAiqXpfW0AEG_3_.jpg DAisrNuWAAAxtrW.jpg DAiudUTXoAAxvwa.jpg DAiu1c1XoAASVqN.jpg 20170529215605dc3.jpg DAftMdKWsAII3lG.jpg DA-9kO9UAAAAeT6.jpg DA-9kclUwAAmRuB.jpg DA-9s6qU0AAeokf.jpg DAiliVMW0AAj5jD.jpg DBGt4BfUMAE0N72.jpg DBGsY1rVoAAkixU.jpg Valt's information.jpg DBrcUL-UIAIPz94.jpg Friendly fistbump.jpg Valt hugs Daigo.jpg DCrguDxVYAA4w7f.jpg DCrgteKV0AEJs D.jpg Star-Strucked Valt.jpg|"Pinch Me" Valt and Rantaro.jpg Valt's bad launch.jpg Valt's cuteness.jpg Valt's gleeful smile.jpg Valt and Sisco.jpg DEdjzYrVYAIoIDc.jpg DEdlX1-VoAEfEQq.jpg Valt grinning.jpg Valt and Wakiya's Stats.jpg Shivering in the Cold.jpg Valt's peace signs.jpg Valt's Starry Stare.jpg Cutie Alert.jpg Valt smiles at Valtryek.jpg 20170910_221248.png Valt's Valtryek.jpg Friends laughter.jpg Aura clash.jpg Valt and Friends.jpg Shocked Valt and Cuza.jpg Tired Valt and Cuza.jpg Victory Pose.jpg Valt and Cuza observing.jpg Valt and Xander smiles.jpg Bed Hair.jpg Valt reading the letter.jpg Giddy Grinning.jpg Valt's blue aura.jpg Valt's close-up.jpg Valt and friends shocked.jpg Valt and friends traveling.jpg Valt and Cuza giddy grins.jpg Valt and Daigo.jpg Surprised Valt.jpg Smiley Valt.jpg Valt's concerned determination.jpg Valt's cute moment.jpg Cuza and Valt holding hands.jpg Friendly Promise.jpg 20180318_005639.jpg Valt and Cuza high five.jpg Friendly High Five.jpg Valt's new beyblade tip.jpg|Valt showing his new tip Beyblade Burst God Episode 50 RAW kickassanime - Google Chrome 2018-03-20 3_21_15 PM (2).png Valt sweating.jpg Battle Ready Valt.jpg Valt's raging arua.jpg Valt's champion title.jpg Valt's victory grin.jpg Valt cooking.jpg Valt's cute champion grin.jpg Sunny Valt.jpg Valt and Shu reunited.jpg Let's eat.jpg Valt and Shu in the Kitchen.jpg Valt and Shu cooking.jpg 2 on 2 beybattle.jpg Valt's willpowers.jpg Valt's cool close-up.jpg BC Sol vs. SB Rios.jpg Bladers Reactions.jpg Cutie Moment.jpg BC Sol huddle.jpg BC Sol in shock.jpg BC Sol victorious.jpg BC Sol celebration.jpg Beigoma smiles.jpg Beyblade Burst God Sieg Xcalibur 1 Iron vs God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot.png Bburstg ep27pic07.jpg bburstg_ep27pic23.jpg bburstg_ep32pic44.jpg Valt and Cuza as ninjas.jpg Valt and Cuza talking.jpg Valt and Shu sunny smiles.jpg Valt and Rantaro happy goodbye.jpg Valt and Rantaro starry-eyed gaze.jpg Valt buddy nudge Silas.jpg Valt and Rantaro sharing.jpg Valt finding Valtryek glowing.jpg Valt's icy blast.jpg Valt and Silas.jpg Valt's positive aura.jpg Valt and Silas handshake.jpg Valt blushes.jpg Valt's drawings.jpg Valt's adorkable cuteness.jpg Valt's kind smile.jpg Valt vs. Shu rematch.jpg Valt's successful launch.jpg Valt's two up signs.jpg 26065762 427083601042286 3617270573937197056 n.jpg Valt sleeping.jpg Valt and Cuza in shock.jpg Bburst2 ep40pic29.jpg Bburstg ep13pic01.jpg Bburstg ep13pic31.jpg Bburstg ep26pic41.jpg Valt laying down.png|Valt all tired out Kensuke and Valt talking to eachother.png|Kensuke and Valt talking to each other Kensuke kisses Valt with Keru and Besu.png|Kensuke kissing Valt with Keru and Besu Valt being kissed by Keru and Besu.png|Valt being kissed by Kensuke holding Keru and Besu on his cheeks He's happy.png|Valt and Kensuke's close bond Valt's beautiful smile.png Valt's sweethearted grin.png Valt smiling at Shu.png Valt's positive blue aura.png Valt's glowing blue aura.png Valt's power-up.png Valt ready for action.png Beyblade Burst God Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing vs Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot.png|Valt and Valtryek vs. Free and Fafnir Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 29 (Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot).png|The Power of Valt and Valtryek Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 25 (Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot).png Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 24 (Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot).png|Valt and Valtryek Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 23 (Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot).png Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 21 (Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot).png|Valt seeing Valtryek for the first time Beyblade Burst God God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot avatar 28 (Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot).png story_17_04.jpg story_29_03.jpg story_31_06.jpg story_35_04.jpg story_40_05.jpg story_45_04.jpg Excited_Valt.png|Valt happily talking about Shu Kurenai Downhearted Valt.jpg Twinkle Eyed Valt.jpg Twinkle-Eyed Valt.jpg Adorkable Valt.jpg Perky Valt.jpg Clueless Valt.jpg Free and Valt.jpg Free smiles at Valt.jpg Happy Valt.jpg Valt celebrating.jpg Little Sweetheart Valt.jpg Sad Valt.jpg Valt and Strike Valtryek.jpg Valt and Valtryek radiance.jpg Valt and Valtryek.jpg Valt wielding Valtryek.jpg Valt and Valtryek determination.jpg Valt vs. Shu Blader's Cup rematch.jpg Valt holding Xcalius.jpg Valt cheers up Boa.jpg Valt against Ren Wu.jpg Valt and Xander.jpg Valt and Xander rivalry.jpg Valt and Xander cheering.jpg Valt cuddling Daigo.jpg Valt on top of Xander.jpg Valt and friends dining out.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblade Burst Turbo Valt Aoi Launch.gif Burst Turbo E1 - Valt Lost in The Forest.png Super_z_valt_is_lost.png It's_just_a_monkey.png Show_me_the_way,_Valkyrie.png Valt_will_fall.png Valt_happy_to_see_Valkyrie_is_okay.png Valt_thanked_Aiga_for_saving_Valkyrie.png Valt and Aiga cuddling moment.jpg Valt_hugs_aiga.png Burst Turbo E1 - Valt and Aiger Race.png Burst Turbo E1 - A New Friendship.png Burst Turbo E1 - Valt and Strike Valtryek.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger, Valt, and Valtryek.png Burst Turbo E1 - Valt Lost in The Forest Again.png Burst Turbo E1 - Aiger Uses Valt Launch.png Burst Turbo E1 - Heated Up Valt.png Burst Turbo E1 - Valtryek Close to a Ring-Out.png Aiga_angry_at_valt.png Hey,_I'm_lost.png Valt_asks_aiga_where_his_dad_is.png Super_z_valt_face.png 0107405F-2D88-476A-930C-499429B8050B.png Super_z_valt_wants_to_upgrade_his_bey_1.png Super_z_valt_wants_to_upgrade_his_bey_2.png Super_z_valt_reason_for_upgrading_his_bey_1.png Super_z_valt_reason_for_upgrading_his_bey_2.png Valt_carrying_the_super_z_metal.png DDFE1E1D-3232-46A5-93DA-8CE699C54BD2.png Super_z_valt_happy.png Valt_is_ready_to_launch_his_Bey.png Super_z_valt_amazed.png BEBCCF9E-B36C-48D8-A5D0-BCE0F54FFCA1.png Aiga_and_Valt.jpg Valt_and_winning_valkyrie.png Valt_asks_about_Bey's_name.png Valt's and Aiga's launch stances.jpg Valt and Aiga lauch.jpg Valt vs. Aiga.jpg Awkward Valt Moment.jpg Burst Turbo E2 - Toko and Valt Comparison.png Valt's peace sign.jpg Valt vs. Silas rematch.jpg Valt vs. Lui rematch.jpg Valt and Lui attacks.jpg bbburst3_valt2.jpg Valt facing Phi.jpg Valt vs. Phi.jpg bburst3_ep05pic41.jpg Valt and Kris.jpg Valt's champion appearance.jpg Valt's champion pose.jpg Valt's cool appearance.jpg Valt's bright brown eyes.jpg Valt attacks.jpg Valt's lovely grin.jpg Valt's stats.jpg Valt's gracious smile.jpg Bburst3 ep04pic05.jpg LLN2ap.gif|Valt Launching GIF valt has his title back.jpg Valt win vs hartz.png Story28 left top.jpg Story32 right top.jpg Story40 right bottom.jpg A52B523B-53AD-4A1B-BBAE-2AB0D2E0FEA1.jpeg|Valt's aura rages S3E50 Aiger's Vision of Valt.png S3E50 Ending.png S3E51 Giant Valt.png S3E51 Powered Up Valt.png S3E51 Powered Up Valt 2.png S3E51 Valt and Valtryek.png S3E51 Powered Up Valt and Aiger.png S3E51 Beyblade Burst Turbo Ending.png 1779C334-6AA6-4AEA-8022-6CF894A4792B.jpeg|Valt looking at Valtryek in shock after Aiger Akabane earns a Ring Out Finish. A0CC62B4-EDF7-43D0-9AC2-B7A016329135.jpeg|Free De La Hoya asking Valt what he thinks of Aiger Akabane 984C290D-B9DC-4D0F-9865-4A0022A8B697.jpeg|Free De La Hoya, Valt, and Kristina Kuroda watching Aiger Akabane’s title match with Hyde Sweet Valt.jpg Sparkled-Eyed Valt.jpg Valt's thumbs up and wink.jpg Burst Turbo E4 - Valt and Wonder Valtryek.png Burst Turbo E4 - Battle Ready Valt.png Burst Turbo E4 - Valt Uses Wonder Whip.png Burst Turbo E4 - Valt's Victory.png Burst Turbo E4 - Valt vs. Lui.png Burst Turbo E5 - Valt Aoi.png Burst Turbo E5 - Wonder Valtryek Bursts.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Valt.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Valt and Lui.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Valt 2.png Burst Turbo E5 - Valt vs. Lui.png Burst Turbo E5 - Valt's Heated Up Launch.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Valt and Lui 2.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Valt 3.png Burst Turbo E5 - Destroyed Stadium.png Burst Turbo E5 - Aiger Challenges Valt.png Burst Turbo E5 - Valt and Aiger.png Angry Valt.jpg Champion Valt.jpg Charming Valt.jpg Handsome Valt.jpg Valt and Hyde clash.jpg Valt and Lui clash on.jpg Valt looking at Turbo Valtryek.jpg Valt and Turbo Valtryek.jpg Valt and Wonder Valtryek.jpg Valt holding Wonder Valtryek.jpg Valt holding his new Valtryek.jpg Valt angry at Phi.jpg Valt challenges Phi.jpg Valt telling Aiger to beat Phi.jpg Valt reunited with Valtryek.jpg Valt vs. Aiger.jpg Valt vs. Hyde beybattle.jpg Valt vs. Hyde.jpg Valt vs. Kit.jpg Valt vs. Silas face off.jpg Beyblade Burst Rise Valt Aoi Launch GT Trailer.png|Valt's Launch in The Beyblade Burst Gachi Trailer Sdgewsd.jpg CD493AF9-22CD-4953-8C5B-BF1BAC372699.jpeg|Valt grinning as he shows off his Bey (not shown on screen) Image-2.jpeg|Valt holding Sword Valtryek. C0881795-0602-4F0A-88FC-BF0E88F36A6B.jpeg|Valt smirking at Delta Zakuro as he leaves Barutoxdlol.PNG|Valt talking to Drum About his Bey Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Valt's Special Move.png Burst GT Powered Up Valt.png|Powered Up Valt in Beyblade Burst Rise Burst GT E07 Valt Leaving The Victories Bey Club.png Burst GT E07 Drum and Valt.png Burst GT E07 Valt and Victories Club Members.png 2305A62B-0285-4764-BF19-E245D4E6F03D.jpeg 7F5D3636-F7FD-4F02-BE8B-8DF5A6FD1E08.jpeg 334DD2F9-E343-4B2F-80F5-A7C4EE8C8ED1.jpeg Valt vs. Dante.png Valt's new Valtryek.png Valt announcing the tournament.png Valt helping Delta.png Jubilant Valt.png Valt's sweet grin.jpg Valt's bubbly smile.jpg Valt's Rise introduction.png Valt worried.jpg Valt delivering bread.png Valt's friendly fist bump.jpg Valt's sunny grin.png Valt's bright smile.jpg Valt and Aiger Rise appearances.jpg Valt and Arman.jpg Valt's nice grin.jpg Valt's nice smile.jpg Burst Rise E1 - Valt and Sword Valtryek.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante Admiring Sword Valtryek.png Burst Rise E1 - Heated Up Valt.png Burst Rise E1 - Valt's Speech.png Valt's cute coolness.jpg Valt and Delta hangout.jpg Valt's entrance.jpg Valt smiles.jpg Valt's funny grin.jpg Other Media Anime counterparts.jpg Valt and Gao.png Cheery Valt.png Theme Songs :;Believe tumblr_inline_o566cqpzpx1qfiddx_540.jpg :;Turbo / Chouzetsu Muteki Blader! Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic OP SC.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution OP SC.png Valt and Valtryek.gif Tumblr p6kef3YWXr1wddcxfo2 500.gif :;[[Rise Rise Beyblade Burst|'Rise Rise Beyblade Burst']]' / Gatti'n'Roll!' Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Valt and Dante.png Miscellaneous Control Art Beyblade Burst Valt Aoi.png|''Burst'' official art ValtAoi_BurstGod.png|''Burst Evolution'' official art Beyblade Burst Turbo Valt Aoi.png|''Burst Turbo'' official art Beyblade Burst GT Valt Aoi.png|''Burst Rise'' official art Beyblade Burst Valt Aoi 2.png Beyblade Burst Valt Aoi 3.png Beyblade Burst Valt Aoi 4.png Beyblade Burst Evolution Valt Aoi.png Beyblade Burst Valt Aoi Launch.png Beyblade Burst Valt Aoi Launch 2.png Beyblade Burst Valt Aoi Launch 3.png Beyblade Burst Evolution Valt Aoi Launch.png Valt's second action launch.png Beyblade Burst Turbo Valt Aoi 2.png Beyblade Burst Turbo Valt Aoi 3.png Beyblade Burst Turbo Valt Aoi Launch.png Beyblade Burst Turbo Valt Aoi Launch 2.png Beyblade Burst Turbo Valt Aoi Launch 3.png Beyblade Burst GT Valt Aoi Launch.png Beyblade Burst GT Valt Aoi 2.png Beyblade Burst Season 5 Valt Aoi.png|Burst Sparking Settei img_chara01.png|Valt's bio in Japanese d5bed07f7df0715e098b5d6a8d0e2ccb1a96f686_hq.jpg Images CRby5xuUYAA6Yp1.png|Valt launching Valtryek Valt's Burst Card.jpg Valt's Evolution Card.jpg chara.png ClcabJlUgAAECVX.jpg CwPUqFcUEAAak7d.jpg|Valt and Shu launched their bey DCZRnQ8VoAELT1R.jpg Pc 1920x1080 1 (1).jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo.jpg Chara s2.png Evolution Beybladers.jpg Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Valt Aoi and Cho-Z Valkyrie JP Website Poster.jpg Beyblade Burst GT Valt Aoi and Slash Valkyrie JP Website Poster.jpg Ds-f0 3VYAAg1K .jpg Valt, Aiger and Shu.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Valt Poster 1.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Valt Poster 2.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Valt Poster 3.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Valt Poster 4.jpg https___usa.beyblade.com_wp-content_uploads_2018_11_EP05_51.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Wallpaper (Desktop Version).jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Wallpaper (Mobile Version).jpg Image-1555769312.jpeg Valt's Beyblade Burst icon.png Valt's Burst Evolution icon.png International Blader's Cup.png Beyblade Burst Generation.jpg Beyblade Burst GT Poster.jpg|Valt in The Burst Rise Poster Burst GT Poster Characters.png Valt English Website Page Turbo Awakening.jpg|Valt Website Page Promotional Valt 2020 Valkyrie Contest Advertisement 1.png Valt 2020 Valkyrie Contest Advertisement 2.png Valt 2020 Valkyrie Contest Advertisement 3.png Valt 2020 Valkyrie Contest Advertisement 4.png Valt 2020 Valkyrie Contest Advertisement 5.png Img line stamp.png|Beyblade Burst LINE stamp 1_000000009054.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Valt 1 000000009040.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Valt 1_000000009035.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official macaron featuring Valt and Lui DRoss7MUEAAATiJ.jpg|Moon Star Beyblade Burst Evolution Special Edition shoes promo featuring Valt and Shu Wallpaper pc 1920x1080.jpg Valt, Aiger, and Dante.jpg Social Media DiCTrr7VMAAmySj.jpg large.jpg|Korean Beyblade Burst Musical Cast = Games 20180813194408.jpg|Beyblade Burst Battle Zero art cover Category:Image Galleries Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Character Galleries Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Main Protagonist Category:Main Characters